User talk:Dandin76
--LordTBT Talk! 23:20, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey Dan Welcome to the Wiki! Join the shoutbox! Click the link and select the shoutbox. Best fan fics here Finally, YOU JOINED!!! YAY! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Neildown -- 03:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) hey ****** (let me know how to spell it) hey, yeah i'm finally on! : ) Please do not announce my name out in public I hope you have met new people by now Let me refer you to some: Long Patrol Girl, AKA LPG One of a myriad of artists, does commissions. Ladyamber88, or LA Artist/author Zaran Rhulain, or Zaran Best Wiki author (though he never updates and rarely come on), and budding artist, gives excellent reviews Sambrook More or less official Wiki Artist, rarely comes on Verminfate One of my co-writers, most productive writer. Richard (NEVER RICHEY) Slightly random, pretends to be evil but isn't with a heart of gold. Artist Pinedance Coneslinger, or PDCS, or Pinecone Artist/writer. Other co-writer All are very nice and helpful! A note: Usually, you respond on the person who left you the message's talk page (If you want to respond, click on the text after my picture in the sig and hit "edit page" once it loads) See ye! sorry Shieldmaiden and are you going to the park today- Dandin76 Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I don't know Maybe I hope so . . .want to show you picture of LA (which I colored) and new picture of Finnbarr (colored) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 15:51, November 20, 2009 (UTC) HELLO AND WELCOME! :D I hope u like the wiki. I hear u've met Sheildy, eh? :) Cool. I have a friend who comes on every so often. If u want art for your person, I do art too. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:38, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Dan, You came back! Finally, hurry up! And click on the (talk) to respond. Hit "leave message" at the top of the page. Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:36, July 13, 2010 (UTC) hey shield maiden hey shield maiden i am going to post that pick of that japanese anima No, non-Redwall fan art is not allowed. Shieldmaiden(talk) 16:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) hey sheildmaiden i need to talk to you about friday night DA- er, person! Who I know... -polite cough- It's Marmaduke. ^^' Just a sayin'. I had to look up your page, and it took me forever because I couldn't remember the 76... ^^' Wassup? :) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 19:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Haha dan xD Yeppp we discussed this in the car, member? ;) YEP I hope I'm a Christian, lol. I said Marmaduke for a reason. :) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 20:53, October 12, 2010 (UTC) hey sheildmaiden i'm sooooo sorry but i can't come to uncommon grounds tonight ;( Daniel!!! Look, this is what Ellice and I where saying on FB: Ellice: I'm going to make a "dan fan" page, wouldst thou join me? Me: YES I WILL! I'll be the first to join, haha. E: jesssssssssssss you get to pick the picture! Me: HAHAHHA Okay either: EDITED OUT or EDITED OUT haha E: hard decision....... Me: I know right!!?? E:ahahha he's ahmazing Me: THANK YOU!! He is, but not enough people see it!!! haha E: they do, but they're just jealous Love you man! haha you're "ahmazing" - Chris has a signature!! o.O 01:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC)